A Bleeding Heart And A Tainted Soul
by InuDemonGirl
Summary: What happened if our Juuroumaru didn't die? Click the Pretty title and find out what happens when a cold-hearted demon such as himself falls in love unexpectedly. COMPLETE


**Author's Note:** Well, I really don't know what came over me when this idea came to me. I think my inner writing demon Yumiko had a little too much sugar. I got these characters from episode...I think it was 46. It's called Juuroumaru And Kageroumaru, so it should be easy to find. Anywho, Juuroumaru survives Inuyasha attack, please don't ask how, and Kageroumaru is killed. This is Juuroumaru's story. Read and review!!!  
  
**FYI**: I always rate my stories R, just in case. Most of the time, I leave you readers to use your own imaginations when lemons are involved. The R rate is just like a failsafe just incase I do happen to go over the PG-13 rate. I don't want to get in trouble now!   
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The only one I do own is Tami. She's a character from my twisted psychotic inner writing demon. This is told from her point of view. As usual, this goes for the entire story.  
  
**InuDemonGirl**: Waves at the reader(s) Hi! InuDemonGirl here. With my inner writing demon Yumiko. Say hi, Yumiko.  
  
**Yumiko**: Growls  
  
**InuDemonGirl**: Be nice! Yumiko here is a firecat, which doesn't sit well with my rat, Shadow. -- The pet store tells you that they only grow to be about twelve inches long. YEAH RIGHT! Shadow's like TWENTY inches long and I got him when he was a baby, which was a year ago. I know, some of you are going EWW!!!, but rats are far more friendlier and easier to tame then hamsters. They get big enough to where you don't have to worry about losing them as much. Looks around Hey, where's Yumiko. Yumiko comes trotting back with a rat tail hanging out of her mouth, trying to look innocent Hey, drop him!  
  
**Yumiko**: Growls, spits Shadow out, who in turn bites her on the nose You love that rat more than me don't you!?!  
  
**InuDemonGirl**: Sighs and rolls her eyes A constant fight between the two. Anywho, I'll be back after I deal with this little squabble. Adios!  
  
CLEAR UPS:  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
"..." = Spoken dialogue  
  
(...) = Notes from me  
  
**A Bleeding Heart And A Tainted Soul**  
  
I hummed softly as I filled my bucket with water from the stream. I set the full bucket next to me in the soft grass and lifted my head to look up at the clear blue sky. I got to my feet with a sigh and lifted the bucket to carry back to my hut. I lived a little ways away from the village and kept to myself.  
  
I got occasional visitors who needed a place to stay for the night. I didn't mind having company now and again, but I preferred to live by myself. I sighed as I stared at my clawed hand and clenched it into a fist. I was the result of a touch-and-go relationship between a human and a hanyou (Not Inuyasha and Kagome people! Two other different ones, sorry if I confused you!).  
  
I had some power, but didn't know how to use it. My mother had died at childbirth and an old miko had raised me until she'd died. I had been by myself ever since I was ten, and that was seven long years ago. I tucked my long forest green hair behind a pointed ear absently as I continued on my journey.  
  
I stopped when I felt a presence of a youkai and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. I was thrown to the ground so suddenly that I didn't have any chance of retaliating. My bucket flew in the air and the water was soaked up by the earth. I opened my eyes to find a battered youkai kneeling on top of me. His green kimono was torn and dirty. His long lavender colored hair blew softly in the wind as his midnight blue emotionless eyes stared back into my large widened orange ones.  
  
I lifted a pale hand to touch the scratch on his cheek. He grabbed my hand in his own with such speed that even I couldn't follow his movements. "It's okay," I said softly. "I won't hurt you. I just need you to back away so I can sit up." Those impassive eyes met mine and without releasing my hand, he slowly backed off to sit in a crouch.  
  
I sat up and tucked my legs underneath me. I brushed the leaves and grass from my hair with my free hand before studying more of the demon in front of me. He had many cuts all over him and they looked to be naught but a few days old. What puzzled me is that they weren't healing as fast as a demon's should. He seemed to be studying my hand and I watched him curiously. He lifted my hand to his mouth and a yelp escaped my lips as he bit down upon the fleshy part of my hand.  
  
I pulled away quickly and held my hand against my chest. "I am not for eating," I told him sternly. His eyes lifted to meet mine and they showed not a trace of understanding as he licked his bloodstained lips. Without warning, he lunged at me once more. I gasped in surprise and grabbed onto his shoulders to prevent him from attacking me.  
  
I only knew of one method to stop him, but I dreaded using it. 'I have no other choice.' I released his shoulders to capture his porcelain-like face between my hands and brought his lips crashing down on mine. I let my life force drain from my body into his as I tried to quench the hunger deep inside him. Through our connection, I learned his name and got tidbits of his past.  
  
Somehow during our connection we'd sat up. I pulled away from Juuroumaru and laid my head on his chest as I took in great gulps of air. I felt dizziness sweep over me and I closed my eyes to try to will it away. Juuroumaru's arms came around me and I opened my eyes to glance up at him. He still had that placid expression on his face as he looked up at the sky. "Juuroumaru," I questioned.  
  
His gaze shifted to look down upon me, his expression never changing. His eyes were the only thing different about him now. They were indifferent instead of blank. "Tami," he responded in a soft velvety voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Naraku has his hands too full to worry about me now."  
  
"Naraku is your creator," I said in understanding. "He can't detect you because you were simply a shell for Kageroumaru." I felt my eyelids start to droop and I fought the darkness for just a couple of minutes more. "If you want, you can stay with me," I offered sleepily. "I'm as alone as you are. It would be nice to have someone to talk to." I felt him nod slightly and I let my head drop to his chest and darkness take over me.  
  
Warm light hit my face and I burrowed deeper into my snug cocoon. 'Wait. Where's Juuroumaru?' I sat up abruptly and looked around the small hut I called home. I sighed in relief when I saw him standing in the doorway, his back to me, looking out at the night sky. He'd taken off his shirt and was standing there in his torn pants with his arms crossed over his bare chest. I watched as the wind blew his hair away from his pale back to reveal a spider-like scar. The small fire warmed the hut and cast shadows in the corners.  
  
I got to my feet and quietly walked over to him. I lightly touched the scar on his back and jumped bodily when he whipped around and grabbed my hand. My wide eyes shot up to meet his and he stared at me unblinkingly for a full minute before dropping my hand and turning back around.  
  
I shook my head and walked around him to go outside. "I'm going to go get my bucket," I told him as I passed. I yawned behind my hand and stretched languidly as I continued down the worn path. I found it and bent down to pick it up. I straightened only to be pushed back down suddenly. "What-" A strong hand covered my mouth and I was pulled up against Juuroumaru.  
  
He jumped into a large tree so suddenly that I shrieked behind his hand. I heard a buzzing sound and saw Juuroumaru look up at the sky through the leaves. I looked up also, trying to see what he saw. A hoard of insects flew over the clearing and I watched with wide eyes, for they seemed to be surveying the area. 'They're looking for Juuroumaru. They must be from Naraku.'  
  
We both watched intently as they flew away and he didn't release my mouth until the buzzing had disappeared for a couple of minutes. I sighed and leaned back against him. "Naraku," I said softly. "Thank you." I turned my head slightly to smile up at him. "I guess we'll just have to be more careful from now on, eh?"  
  
Instead of answering my question, he jumped from the tree and set my feet on the ground. Picking up the bucket as he strode by, he headed back towards the hut. A sigh escaped past my lips as I trotted slightly to catch up with him.  
  
"So you're staying," I questioned him. He continued to walk, ignoring my question. "I'm happy that you are. The only reasons the villagers ever come to see me is when they need help. It gets kinda lonely around here." I paused, just in case he wished to get a word, which he obviously didn't. Silence stretched between us until we reached the hut. Chewing on my bottom lip, I contemplated how we were supposed to get by with sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to do with myself," I said to the silent figure that watched me with calculating eyes. "What time is it, do you know? It seems too early to go into the village. Or too late, depending on how long I slept..." I continued to ramble on about how I would go into the village to trade and heal people as well as my usual routine. Meanwhile, that silent figure was watching me, his eyes narrowed in thought of...something.  
  
That look made me feel as if I'd swallowed butterflies and they were brushing their wings against my insides. A blush crept into my face and I continued on with my ramblings as I bent down to retrieve the bucket where he'd dropped it to set it in the corner out of the way.  
  
A squeak of surprise escaped past my lips as I turned to find him mere inches away from me, his dark eyes searching my face. "Juuroumaru, this is a side affect of sharing life force. You are probably feeling an...a- attraction toward me. It'll go away in a couple of days and you'll be—"A warm hand across my mouth cut my rambling to a screeching halt.  
  
"Tami, you talk to much," he growled softly before replacing his hand with his mouth. My muffled half-protest was ignored as I was pushed back against the wall. Hands lifted to originally push him away, found themselves twining into his long silky hair.  
  
A shiver ran up my spine as his cold hands trailed down my arms to untie the bow at my waist. 'This is crazy! I barely know him and to top all of it off he's a spawn of the most vile creature on earth!' 'But you know it's not one-sided,' a voice in the back of my head whispered. 'Shut up!' 'I only speak the truth. You want this as bad as he does.'  
  
A nuzzling on my neck made me gasp in surprise. In the few moments that I'd been arguing with myself, he'd managed to get off my skirt and had the top part of my white kimono pushed down to my waist.  
  
I ducked my head to capture his lips with my own as he maneuvered me away from the wall and toward the soft furs that made up my bed. 'Our bed,' the voice said smugly. 'It wont just be yours anymore.' 'Be quiet,' I growled at it, and for once, it complied...  
  
I yawned behind my hand as I stretched and burrowed deeper into the warmth that surrounded me. I cracked open one eye to find Juuroumaru where he always was when I awoke, in the doorway. It'd been a whole month since he'd first darkened my door, and I'd barely gotten two-dozen words from him.  
  
My thoughts strayed back to the very first night and a blush crept across my pale cheeks. There was pain at first, as the old miko had warned, but what came after that was indescribable. I sighed softly as I watched him watch the night sky. 'My first and last. There'll be no one after he's gone.' Just the thought of being with another made me sick to my stomach.  
  
As the first rays of the sun filtered through to light the hut, I put on my sleeping yukata and picked up the bucket along with a clean deep blue kimono. I touched Juuroumaru's shoulder before going out the door. His eyes met mine and not a flicker of emotion crossed their deep depths. "I'm going to go bathe and see if the villagers need anything. I'll be back." I stood on tiptoe to place a gentle kiss on his pale cheek before going along my way.  
  
I smiled softly as I felt his presence from the treetops. He followed me everywhere I went. Truthfully, it made me feel safer than I'd ever felt before. 'My guardian angel,' I thought. But, of course, I'd never let him know about that little thought.  
  
Juuroumaru was a very complicated demon, yet I loved him with all of my heart. I'd only known him a short time, but he'd stolen my heart the very same day I learned his name.  
  
I bathed in the river and quickly donned my kimono. I hummed to myself softly as I got up to leave. I tensed when I felt six presences approaching. I stifled a gasp as Juuroumaru jumped down in front of me. He stayed in that crouched position until they approached.  
  
I blinked in surprise at the group that approached. There was a small fox demon, a firecat, two human girls, one a demon slayer while the other had on a strange awfully short kimono, a monk, and a dog hanyou. 'How strange that they'd all be traveling together. They seem harmless.'  
  
The dog hanyou growled at the sight of Juuroumaru and pulled a rather large sword from a sheath at his side. "Keh, I pinned you for dead. I guess I'll have to finish the job!"  
  
He swung his sword and my eyes widened as golden streaks of power seemed to shoot up from the ground. Juuroumaru picked me up and jumped high over the cocky hanyou's head. He landed behind the others and set me down on my feet.  
  
The dog growled at him being so close to his friends and Juuroumaru jumped back to where we were originally standing. I watched all this with wide eyes. "Juuroumaru, stop this," I pleaded with him. He barely spared me a glance as the hanyou came at him with that gigantic sword. I turned to the strange girl. "Can't you stop him?!? He's going to kill Juuroumaru!" As the words poured from my lips, my heart broke in two at the thought of him dying.  
  
The girl looked at me hesitantly. "Please, I love him," I confessed. Juuroumaru seemed to hear this, for his eyes strayed to me. He jumped as his opponent swung, but the sword cut a trail down his left arm.  
  
I cried out in pain as the same cut sliced my own arm. I yanked up the sleeve of my kimono to look at the wound. The strange girl's eyes widened as her gaze shot from me to Juuroumaru. "Inuyasha, stop it," she yelled. "Every time you hurt him you're hurting her as well!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Two birds with one stone," he stated as he swung again. "She's no better than he is."  
  
"Osuwari," the girl stated flatly. I watched in amazement as the dog hanyou seemed to stop dead in his tracks, only to be eating dirt moments after that.  
  
Juuroumaru was at my side in mere seconds and looked at the wound on my arm. He lapped at the blood that trickled down my arm and onto my hand. As his wound closed, mine did as well. Our regeneration powers combined made us heal faster than normal.  
  
"Kagome, why in the hell did you do that," Inuyasha yelled angrily. "I could have finished him off!"  
  
My fiery gaze shot toward him. "You'll do no such thing," I growled.  
  
"She seems to have gained control over Juuroumaru," the monk stated. My gaze shot to him and then to the demon by my side.  
  
"That's not true," I protested. "We have a mutual agreement...sort of." I felt myself flush and my eyes dropped.  
  
The monk's knowing 'Oh' made my gaze shoot back up. 'How would a monk know about things like that,' I wondered. 'I don't even want to know.' "I shared my life essence with him. When he gets hurt, so do I."  
  
"Where's your better half," Inuyasha commented. Kagome glared at him, but he paid her no heed.  
  
"Kageroumaru is dead," I said quickly. "Naraku cannot trace Juuroumaru because he was sort of like a shell for Kageroumaru. Kageroumaru couldn't live without Juuroumaru, but Juuroumaru can live without him."  
  
"Feh, a lotta sense that makes," Inuyasha scoffed. He turned on his heel and started walking away. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Good luck," Kagome said before giving me a little wave and trailing after her dispersing group.  
  
I sighed in relief and let myself fall to the soft grass, for my legs could no longer hold me. Juuroumaru stared at me for the longest time and I shifted under his intense gaze.  
  
Before I could protest, he'd pulled me up against him and sank his fangs in my neck. I gasped in pain/surprise and pushed against his shoulders. He let me and licked his bloodstained lips. I brought a hand up to the bite and stared at him as he'd stared at me. He'd marked me, officially taken me as his mate.  
  
He pressed his lips against mine and I tasted my own blood on his tongue. I stiffened at first, but then relaxed and returned his embrace. He didn't know how happy he'd made me then. Or maybe, just maybe, he did...  
  
**3 MONTHS LATER  
**  
I was humming softly to myself as I sat underneath the tree that grew right beside our hut when Juuroumaru came stumbling up the path. I jerked into awareness and he sank down next to me.  
  
He was paler than usual and his breathing labored. He laughed loudly as he laid his head in my lap. I blinked in astonishment. He'd never once laughed as long as we'd been together. "They've finally found him." I didn't have to ask who 'he' was. "Tami, once they kill Naraku, I will die as well."  
  
Tears filled my eyes at these nonchalantly spoken words. I bent my head down to kiss his already cooling lips. "I love you, Juuroumaru," I whispered to the dying demon. "I knew that this day would come, but I'm not ready to let you go yet."  
  
He once again surprised me by cupping my cheek in his cold hand. "Tami, you've shown me what love is," he said solemnly. "I do love you, you know. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you deserve."  
  
"Don't say that," I said fiercely, tears falling from my eyes like rain. "You've given me everything I could ever want. You'd better wait for me or I'll never forgive you."  
  
"I'll wait for all eternity," he promised me. Those eyes closed for the last time and his hand fell limply from my face. I buried my face against his chest and held him close to me as the life left him.  
  
I stood over Juuroumaru's grave under what I now called the Memory Tree. The ground so freshly dug up was covered in blossoms. I fell to my knees and put my hands together in prayer. The stone that marked his grave read: Juuroumaru lies here. This tainted soul will always have a bleeding heart to look after him for all eternity.  
  
**THE END  
**  
**Author's Note:** It's done!!! It's a whole eight pages on Microsoft Word. My longest one shotter yet! Well, it's been fun, I'll see you soon! Bye my wonderful reader(s). Adios!


End file.
